Mais demons
by animefreakycool
Summary: Mai has a sister! why didn't anyone know this? who and what is Mai? why didn't she tell anyone? can anyone save her from her demons before they over take her or do they want to help her? is Mai a demon? there are so many questions but only so many answers this is a fan fiction about mais past and family and about her demons that over take her clouded heart (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own ghost hunt or any of its characters because if i did i would have made a happier ending for the manga and kept the anime going duh i only own my oc's sakura, scarlet and toka**

 **gene pov**

 **After noll found me alive we returned to England for three years and now we were finally back in Japan when our plane landed we grabbed our things and madoka picked us up and we were now on our way to spr that is two hours away from the airport as we were driving I noticed a car next to ours and I saw a girl driving she has long brown hair that would be down to her butt and she had on shades and she was singing from what I could see she had on a white crop top and a blue jean vest and either a black mini skirt or some short black shorts and I knew she was in a Porsche 918 spyder**

 **"Gene it's rude to stare at people" madoka said and noll looked at me it was lin and madoka in the front and me and noll in the back**

 **"No it's just doesn't that look like exactly like mai?" gene said and the gained madoka, noll and lin's attention**

 **"why don't you just call mai out then?" lin asked I looked at him and nodded I rolled down the window when we came up to a red light she was right next to us in the lane that kept straight and we were going straight too I took a deep breath and called out mais name praying it was her when she didn't answer I knew it wasn't her "no its not her" I said and everyone sighed then I felt something land on my lap looked at it and opened it and read it said ' yes gene?'**

 **then it had a wink face everyone was looking at me I smiled and said "it's her" as soon as I said that the light turned green and mai rode ahead of us and madoka said "LETS FOLLOW HER!"and took off also and in a short amount of time we caught up with her and our cars were side by side and she looked over at us and said "nice to see you guys again I was going to pick you up but I saw madoka there so I turned around" mai said**

 **Mai pov**

 **I have contact with everyone in spr masako told me that naru and them were coming back so I got a shower and put on a white crop top and a blue jean vest and a black mini skirt with some Jordan's and went into my Porsche 918 spyder and went to the air port but when I got there I saw madoka so I turned around after a while of driving I heard someone call my name but I ignored them then I wrote 'yes gene' and wrote a wink face and threw it in the car then I drove forward and soon they caught back up to me and I said**

 **"Nice to see you guys again I was going to pick you up but I saw madoka so I turned around" I said smiling at them**

 **"How the hell did you get that type of car?" naru asked me**

 **"My friend's parents didn't want me walking around town at night so they got me a car I told them not to bother but they insisted" I said shrugging then a new on the other side of me honked and I turned to look only to see two guys about my age one with green eyes and black hair and the other with silver green eyes over all I felt like cupid shot me with his arrow but I acted the same but I think I was blushing some "hey lil miss" one of them said winking at me the other one just kept looking a the road then he glanced at me and when we made eye contact I turned away and looked over at madoka to see her smiling and to see lin sweat dropping and naru and gene also sweat dropping but they both had a murderous aura "go ahead mai!" madoka said**

 **I sighed then I felt something on my lap and opened it to see two phone numbers one was labeled shin and the other was kazuki and I looked over at the two boys again and the one who was driving was called kazuki and the other one was shin I knew because they said so "my names mai" I said and I tosses my number over to them and shin winked "hope to talk to you soon mai- Chan" and they drove ahead of us**

 **soon out of view when they were gone I let a sigh come out of my mouth "no mai sighing Is contagious!" gene said fake fainting and I laughed my car started to ring and I answered and if I would have looked at the dash board I would have seen that it said unknown I knew that madoka, lin, gene and naru could hear so I wasn't worried**

 **"Hello?" I said but I got no answer**

 **"Monk if this is a joke it isn't funny" I said but still no answer**

 **"Mai what's wrong?" gene asked madoka looked off the road for a second I just shrugged**

 **"Hello anyone there?" I said then I finally got an answer**

 **"Mai" a voice said and I knew who it was it was my last family and my sister**

 **"T-toka what's wrong?" I asked**

 **Even though I had a feeling something bad was going to happen I still said**

 **"Hello toka what's wrong?" I asked but got no answer**

 **"Answer me dammit!" I said then I heard**

 **"M-mai please put my soul to rest I was out hunting and no one is around to help I'm not going to make it but -" toka said**

 **Then I caught up to put my soul to rest**

 **"T-toka DOESN'T YOU DIE ON ME!" I yelled already in tears**

 **"Mai I'm s-sorry I can't help you my sister" toka said**

 **"Toka" I said**

 **"Rule one: anything can be a weapon" toka said**

 **"Rule two: they have a weakness" I said**

 **"Rule three: don't let them know your weakness" toka said**

 **"Rule four: don't give up" I said**

 **"Rule five: protect your loved loves" toka said barley breathing**

 **"Rule six: don't die unless you have done all of these rules, be brave, face danger, and tried" we both said**

 **"Rule seven: and even if you have done these rules live until your last breath and even after that" I said crying**

 **"find love mai and never let go of love, hope and faithfulness even after family you will always find that one person who will stand by you and be kind even if you don't notice it" toka said**

 **"mai I failed to live but I'll save and protect you even after death there will be a box sent to you in three seconds open it and put on one of the rings on of the bracelets and necklaces and never lose any of that and when you survive this or find true love you will learn something very important" toka said**

 **I started to cry more my hands shivering on the steering wheel after a couple seconds I said**

 **"Toka are you still there?" I said**

 **"Good bye mai" I heard back then the line went dead. I came up to a red light and I forgot that madoka and them heard the whole thing and were still there and I cried some**

 **"hey mai we were heading to spr how about you come by and you can just relax and calm down?" madoka said without looking up I just nodded when the light turned green I rode down the street and pulled into spr and I parked the car and just sat there with my head on the steering wheel then I heard madoka pull up and we all walked into spr which was clean because every weekend I would come in and clean up I sat on the couch as madoka went to make me tea I grabbed the nearest person which was naru and cried on him I felt him stiffen but soon he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me then when madoka came in with tea for everyone I said thank you and drink mine when I calmed down I grabbed a towel from my pocket and went into the bathroom and washed my face off and wiped my face I looked as if I never cried**

 **I walked back out and sat down and madoka sat next to me**

 **"mai I would like to help you but I need to know what's wrong" madoka said and I nodded**

 **"I have- I had a sister until today but me and her were the only people who survived a fire on our house my brother, mom and dad died but somehow at that moment toka my sister and I powers clicked and we used it to walk out and call for help. Help showed up soon and a teacher heard the new and took us in and we grew up nice and healthy and when the teacher died we stayed in Japan but she lives farther away so as you know not long ago today my car started to ring and I answered it and it was my sister toka who was calling me she told me that she was out hunting with friends but a giant wolf came and attacked them all and killed them off my sister lived long enough for her to call me**

 **~mai pov flash back~**

 ** _Hello?" I said but I got no answer_**

 ** _"Monk if this is a joke it isn't funny" I said but still no answer_**

 ** _"Mai what's wrong?" gene asked madoka looked off the road for a second I just shrugged_**

 ** _"Hello anyone there?" I said then I finally got an answer_**

 ** _"Mai" a voice said and I knew who it was it was my last family and my sister_**

 ** _"T-toka what's wrong?" I asked_**

 ** _Even though I had a feeling something bad was going to happen I still said_**

 ** _"Hello toka what's wrong?" I asked but got no answer_**

 ** _"Answer me dammit!" I said then I heard_**

 ** _"M-mai please put my soul to rest I won't make it and no one is around to help I'm not going to make it but -" toka said_**

 ** _"T-toka DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" I yelled already in tears_**

 ** _"Mai I'm s-sorry I can't help you with your powers anymore" toka said_**

 ** _"Toka" I said_**

 ** _"Rule one: anything can be a weapon" toka said_**

 ** _"Rule two: they have a weakness" I said_**

 ** _"Rule three: don't let them know your weakness" toka said_**

 ** _"Rule four: don't give up" I said_**

 ** _"Rule five: protect your loved loves" toka said barley breathing_**

 ** _"Rule six: don't die unless you have done all of these rules, be brave, face danger, and try" we both said_**

 ** _"Rule seven: and even if you have done these rules live until your last breath and even after that" I said crying_**

 ** _"find love mai and never let go of love, hope and faithfulness even after family you will always find that one person who will stand by you and be kind even if you don't notice it" toka said_**

 ** _"mai I failed to live but I'll save and protect you even after death there will be a box sent to you in three seconds open it and put on one of the rings one of the bracelets and necklaces and never lose any of that and when you survive this or find true love you will learn something very important" toka said_**

 ** _I started to cry more my hands shivering on the steering wheel after a couple seconds I said_**

 ** _"Toka are you still there?" I said_**

 ** _"Good bye mai" I heard back then the line went_** ** _dead_** **.**

 **~end of flash back~**

 **"So that's what happened" I said**

 **"Mai what do those pieces of jewelry do for you?" madoka asked and I stiffed and shifted around**

 **"mai take the jewelry off or else I will" madoka said and I shook my head in a second gene had pinned me down and madoka took my ring off when she did I slowly stood up and my brown hair turned black and went past my butt and my eyes turned blue I had on and my bangs covered my left eyes some and now I was wearing a white dress that was tight on my chest and loose at the bottom and the rim of it was black and I had a ruby red collar on and I had black cat ears and black tail I had black leggings on and black ankle boots I yawned**

 **"Who the hell was stupid enough to wake up a cat demon really?" I said then I looked at madoka who was speechless**

 **"Let me guess mai told you to stop but you pinned her down and took the ring off right?" I asked**

 **"Correct but what do you mean by mai your name is mai" naru said**

 **"No incorrect mai is my human name my cat demon form name is scarlet nice to meet you" I said and my ear twitched**

 **"m- I mean scarlet and you change your clothes there-" madoka started but I changed my clothes and was now wearing a red and black mini skirt with a skin tight tank top expect there wearing no straps then I had a red tie on**

 **"So did you guys need me for something" I asked and then everyone walked through the door to see us**

 **"Hey naru since you were coming back we-"monk started to say but stop then monk, ayako and john started to chant and I started scream**

 **"Stop!" madoka said and everyone stopped to look at me**

 **"Ow my head" I said and everyone glared at me besides naru, gene, madoka and lin**

 **"Leave demon" monk said**

 **"Monk don't do that or else mai might die" I said**

 **"What did you do with mai!?" ayako said**

 **"I'm mai" I said calmly**

 **"Where is mai?!" monk said this time and I flinched and looked around**

 **"Hmm you people really care for her huh" I said**

 **"Of course we do!" masako said**

 **"Is you did care you will listen to what I have to say" I said everyone took a second then nodded and sat down**

 **"the mai you know is not a human she is a powerful demon the reason why she hasn't killed you people yet is because her sister put a lock on her powers mai knows about the lock but when mais sister died earlier today so did her lock so mai sister toka did a spell on that rings to seal one of mais demononic powers. Me. I'm one of mais many demons if you really love mai you will help her through this the reason why mais sister said for her to find love was because if love is in mais life her powers will stay balanced but because mais only love her sister in other words is no longer here mais powers will lose the balance she will she things not even the strongest spiritlest can see she need love and if you can give that to her next time you see me let's just say to better pray when you have the chance" I said**

 **"mai hasn't lost any memories of her past so she knows what happens if her powers go out of control, she knows she's not human but everything that mai does and shows is human she has no true form even her true form looks human the way she gives birth is in a human way everything humans are and do is the same thing for mai except mai had many forms and powers that is the only difference s don't forget she has feelings, she has to eat. Sure mai can live longer than humans without water or food but still and she can heal people fast and she also heals fast" I said and looked at everyone and started to cry some**

 **"please don't have her take all this burden and regret on by herself if only you could feel her pain, sadness, regret, anger to herself its horrible sure she still has happiness still but if you don't love her, help her the mai you know will no longer live and she will only bury that happiness or worse she may accept her demon and take on its form" I said and they all looked at me with determination**

 **"no matter how much she smiles remember she's using it to cover her pain sometimes she smiles meaning fully but a lot of the time its fake" I added in**

 **"help her find her true love and never hurt her I'm not sure how much of this she can take her sister is always talking to her and protecting her and she can stop mai from doing things physically but-" I started to cry harder "save her from herself please save her even her other demon forms have emotions to mai you will met them but I'm not sure when but ill give you a hint before I leave" I said and they all looked at me and I turned to naru and pointed at him**

 **"you may be the only one mai can trust to never leave her alone will keep in contact with you sometimes to let you know if something's wrong with her just everyone be with her in this journey" I said**

 **"Mai will know that you have met me but she won't know that I told you about her powers she will only know you met me and she won't know that you know her past. Bye" I said then I fainted and someone caught me**

 **As fast as a fainted I woke up back to normal with my ring on and I saw everyone looking at me**

 **"Hey monk! Ayako!" I said and everyone smiled at me but naru and Lin "so how was scarlet was she nice!?" I asked smiling**

 **"Yeah something like that she said some interesting things" masako said looking away**

 **"so mai what do you remember?" madoka asked me and I frowned "oh sorry mai you don't have to answer that!" she said waving her hands and in a second a wave of energy surround me and my eyes turned golden and my hair turned black I was now wearing a white mini skirt and the tip of it was black, I had on some black leggings and black ankle boots, I had on a black jacket and the bottom of the sleeves were blue and the left half of the jacket was checker boarded and I had a aqua blue tie and the cuffs of the jacket was also aqua blue and I had a sucker in my mouth as I looked at everyone who was in shock that they saw other side of mai in the same day**

 **"Yahoo" I said smiling**

 **"Okay we met scarlet the neko (cat) who and what are you?" john asked nicely**

 **"Awe you're so nice well yeah my name is sakura and I'm a dog demon" I said while winking**

 **"Omg I thought that you were suppose to kill people as soon as you meet them" ayako said**

 **"Do you believe everything you read?" I said and ayako turned away saying stuff about sakura being rude and irritating and if she wasn't part of mais she'd kill her**

 **"Okay so why are you here?" gene asked**

 **"actually I didn't want to come here there was a glitch in mais powers for a second so I appeared ill be going back after I say this" I said and everyone leaned in**

 **"protect her from herself" I said and I fainted again someone caught me again and sighed them tried to put me on the couch but I held on tight and they tried again but I held tighter so they just sat down and put me on their lap and I curled up to them and sighed I knew it was naru because he smelled like tea**

 **"It seems that transforming can take a toll on her if she does it or maybe it's because she hadn't done it in years" monk said**

 **"Having so many demons and emotions must be hard" ayako said**

 **"But how do we protect her from herself and how do we find her true love!?" ayako yelled and madoka hushed her and pointed to mai and naru and everyone looked to see both of them laying on the couch naru was lying on his side with my in her arms her chest on his and her arms on his shirt tight both of them sleeping**

 **"Or maybe we don't need to find her true love maybe he's been here all a long" masako said smiling**

 **After about 10 minutes Mai and naru both woke up and no one else was in the office so naru drove Mai home**

 **"Thanks naru for driving me home" I said**

 **"Don't worry about it" naru said back while he kept driving**

 **When he came up to my house i let him and made him some tea when it was finished he took it and I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in and let the hot water run over me after 6 minutes I turned the water off and stepped out dried myself off and got dressed into some shorts and a pink tank top and walked out to see naru asleep on my couch**

 **"He must have been tired ill call Lin and tell him" I said**

 **I picked up narus phone and called Lin and he picked up on the third ring**

 **"What do you need noll" was the first thing he said**

 **"Hey Lin naru fell asleep on my couch so I'm going to let him stay over tonight" I said**

 **"Okay taniyama- San good night" Lin said**

 **"Good night" and with that I hung up**

 **I put a pillow under narus head and a blanket over him and looked at him and I bend down " I love you not your brother idiot" I said and I kissed him on the lips I didn't know he was wake until he kissed me back I gasped and he took that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth and we sat there kissing until we pulled back to catch our much needed breath and we just stared at each other then he sat up and said " I love you to Mai and I'm a idiot for what I said three years ago and I'm sorry" he said then he kissed me and I kissed back then I felt the dark cloud that covered my heart disappear and I felt the love and happiness I had in my life before come back to me I knew I would always be a strong demon with different powerful forms that get discovered everyday but with naru I would survive this and that he would always love me and vice versa after me and naru got done eating he took a shower and we went to sleep both knowing what I am but knowing I will all ways be me I rolled over so my back was facing naru and I saw my sister in the room with us shining in the moon light saying**

 **"you found love Mai I'm proud of you and I will always watch over you so keep living life and a happy one at that don't regret not being able to be there when I died because remember I'm in a good place even if I am a demon and I don't regret dying because I wouldn't be able to see mom, dad and brother and I wouldn't be able to see this moment" she said**

 **I started to cry when I felt naru sit up he hugged me and nodded to my sister and my sister nodded also and she disappeared but I knew she was always around and I went to sleep with a smile on my face**

 **'I never regret a moment of my life Mai' I heard my sister say**

 **I finally knew what my sister meant by when I survive this or find true love I will learn something important I learned that I'm never alone even in the worst of times**

 **~the end~**


	2. Mai's demons author note

**okay so i know i post mais demons but i'm not sure if i should keep it going or if i should end it there. i mean i was planning on just making it a one shot but i need your help on if i should make a squeal. if people do want a squeal i'll also ask for advise on how i should continue the story so please help me! you can pm me or else leave it in the reviews but i suggest putting it in the reviews because that's the first place i will look**

 **~animefreakycool~**


	3. important message please read

**to all the people who read my fan fictions and Favorited it, pm'd me,followed and all that good sweet stuff i'm here to inform you i'm very sorry i haven't posted in a long time, i'm very sorry, but i'm having a huge writers block I've typed some ideas for my fan fictions that i haven't finished on Microsoft word but none of them interest me. so i'm very sorry i'm really trying my best i also have more fan fiction ideas I've been typing trying to get that flow for my others i'm not going to post them until i at least finish one of my non finished works but please hold on i know i'm late but please relax and hold on but please don't let this message stop others from reading my ideas and encouraging me**

 **thank you all for understanding**

 **~ animefreakycool!~**


End file.
